tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorial Guide
★ ''Note: Due to TSUKIPARA's shutdown this & other guides pertaining to the game on the wiki will remain as an archive to show how the game used to run.'' After downloading the game from the app store and started the game you would be greeted with the opening movie and a brief initial download before coming to the login screen. Depending on whether there were any commemorations or special events going on this screen may have looked different (the one displayed here is an old version, but the general layout is the same). From this screen there were six different buttons, two at the top left and four along the bottom right. #'Data Repair' - Top left, grey button. This was mostly used by players in cases of the game glitching, it restored the games options and settings to default while retaining player data. #'Intro Movie' - Top left, orange button. This allowed users to view the short movie that played the first time the game was loaded. #'Data Transfer' - Bottom row, far left. Users could either input a previously generated user ID and password (first option) or generate an ID and password for their current account. #'Terms and Conditions' - Bottom row, middle left. TSUKINO PARADISE's terms and conditions could be viewed here. #'Notices' - Bottom row, middle right. Allowed users to view the current in game notices, the first tab showed the most relevant news, the next showed update information and schedules, the third showed current event info, the next showed current gasha info, and the last tab showed maintenance notices. #'Friend ID' - Bottom row, far right. Users could view and copy their friend ID, so that it could be given to others to add them as friends in-game. To proceed to the game tutorial players could press anywhere on the screen that wasn't one of these six buttons. Users would be presented with this screen, the game's terms and conditions, as well as two choices. Typically in TSUKIPARA the grey button on the left (either キャンセル or いいえ) meant to cancel the current action, while the yellow button on the right (usually はい) meant to proceed. This would usually then direct the user to another download screen. Once again, users pressed the yellow button on the right to proceed. Depending on your internet connection and the download size this could take some time. While waiting, users could view information on the various units found in the game. After the download has completed you would be presented with the first drama story of the game which introduced the player to Hajime Mutsuki and Shun Shimotsuki, who seem to believe you're a magical rabbit?! Once the drama was concluded the user would meet Navi Usa, TSUKIPARA's helper mascot who would walk you through the tutorial! First of all, Navi Usa would ask you to input a character name; this name would be what the TSUKIPARA characters referred to you as during dramas. The default name was Tsuki Usa (ツキウサ). Once you had chosen your name you would click the yellow button to proceed. After choosing your name Navi Usa would help you customise your Usa's appearance by clicking on the pink button. This could be accessed again later after the tutorial finished in case you changed your mind about your avatars appearance. You could change four different aspects about your avatar: *The first tab allowed you to choose whether your avatar was in fact an Usa (the rabbit avatars, the TSUKIUTA。 series mascots), a Lizz (the squirrel avatars, the SQ series mascots), an ALIVE DOG (the dog avatars, the ALIVE series mascots), or a Tomte (the light blue creature with a fuzzy pom-pom on its tail, the ALGEKI mascot). *The next tab allowed you to dress your avatar in clothes. During the tutorial only basic clothing was available; shirts for all of the different units in the game. You could tap on as many items as you wished to equip them, tapping them again removed them. *The third tab allowed you to give accessories to your avatar. Similar to the clothing, during the tutorial you could only choose from the different units' flags. *The final tab let you choose the background color for you avatar. After choosing your avatar's form and accessories the player was directed to the gasha (ガシャ) screen to choose their starter cards. Tutorial 8.PNG|Six Gravity pool Tutorial 9.PNG|Procellarum pool Tutorial 10.PNG|SolidS pool Tutorial 11.PNG|QUELL pool Tutorial 12.PNG|SOARA pool Tutorial 13.PNG|Growth pool Players could choose between six of the main units in the game, and would receive six cards based on their choice; when the game first began service only Six Gravity or Procellarum were available for selection. Players would receive a 3-star card of the unit leader and 2-star cards of the other members. In the cases of SolidS, QUELL and Growth players would also receive 3-star cards of Hajime Mutsuki and Shun Shimotsuki. For SOARA the player would randomly receive either Hajime or Shun. After choosing a starter unit the player was taken to the home screen, where the leader of the players chosen unit would now be displayed on the home screen. The user was then shown the home screen settings menu, at the bottom left of the home screen, where they could change which character card/s would be displayed, as well as change the background theme and other features. Next, the user would be redirected to the talent (タレント) menu. From this talent menu the Navi Usa would show the player the general set up for a unit required to play a live; for the tutorial five of the slots on the first unit were already filled. The player would select the one empty slot, and from here you could view all the cards that could be allocated to this place (at this point, the only available card was the unit leader 3-star). After allocating the correct card the player would be directed to the team arrangement screen. From here the player could view the stat totals for all the cards on the currently selected team as well as any leader and sub-skills that have been unlocked on the cards as well as what level these skills were at (not applicable to all cards). For the purposes of the tutorial the player had to swap the unit leader from his current position on the far right with the center right member. After finishing swapping members around Navi Usa would next direct the player to the live screen. The song available during the tutorial was dependent upon the unit chosen by the player back at the gasha, for example CRAZY BABY SHOW for SolidS, Rudder Qiana for Growth, etc. Navi Usa then gave a brief explanation of lives to the player; from this screen players could scroll through all the songs currently available. Some songs would be locked, and had to be purchased from the Tsuki tunes menu, others would not show up on the menu and had to be encountered by reading dramas. Players could also select song difficulty after choosing the song they wished to play. There were four possibilities in Normal Mode: easy, normal, hard and expert. For most songs you had to clear the difficulties successively to unlock the next difficulty level, but special songs (ie. PROANI openings, songs purchased in Tsuki tunes) would have all four difficulties available immediately. Select songs were also made available in Carnival Mode, a more difficult method of play where notes could jump more haphazardly than the rules they obeyed in Normal Mode, as well as overall increased difficulty in the beat maps. Carnival Mode was available in both hard and expert difficulty. Along the bottom row players could also view song information; the AP needed to play the song, the songs difficulty rating, the Love/Power/Cool percentage needed to pass the song, the song name, whether it's a solo/duet/group song, and who the song is performed by. After selecting next, players would be taken to the live stage select. For the purposes of the tutorial only the pre-selected base stage could be used; for subsequent lives different stages can be selected, provided the player's level is high enough. Two stages also required special badge items to be unlocked, and only remained unlocked for 60 minutes at a time, but increased card exp gained from playing. Navi Usa then explained how different stages would award different items. Items were randomly dropped after lives had been completed and were dependent on how well the player does (the score received at the end being either a C, B, A or S, with SS & SSS being added in a later update). Players then pressed the next button again when prompted by Navi Usa to continue to the next selection screen. From here players could select the unit they wished to use for the current live. For the tutorial players were limited to their currently available cards, but over time players were able to create as many as ten different units to choose from (originally only six were possible). Additionally, clicking on any individual card in the unit allowed players to view all the cards available to be swapped for the current card. Above the unit players could see the combined stat totals for Love, Power and Cool. While not available during the tutorial, players could also select whether they wished for the live to be autoplayed or not from this screen. This option was only available so long as the player had auto tickets and had completed the song and received a score of at least S. During standard events players could also change how many AP were used to play the song and therefore determine how many event tokens they would receive at the end of the live (with five being the maximum number of plays possible). After pressing OK the live would begin; but first a pop-up would appear to explain the different kind of notes that were encountered during lives. There were four kinds of notes in the game: tap notes (タップノーツ), long notes (ロングノーツ), jump notes (ジャンプノーツ) and simultaneous tap (同時タップ). *Tap notes were yellow and the most common and the easiest, players had to simply tap the circle as the note overlapped it. How well this was timed would affect the players score. *Long notes were green and required the player to tap and hold their finger on the circle as long as the green line was present and to release when the end note overlapped the circle. *Jump notes were yellow like regular tap notes, and must be tapped in the same manner, but were also surrounded by a blue square. After the first tap these notes would either jump to the left or the right and had to be tapped again. If the note is encased by two squares it means the note would jump twice (ie. it could jump from the center circle to the middle right, then to the far right). **In Carnival Mode, jump notes could differ from these set rules and jump from left to right after already going in the other direction (ie. jumping from the center left, to the middle left, and then back to the center right). *Simultaneous tap notes were paired notes with stars in the middle that had to be tapped at the same time. These notes could also be some form of the other three notes (ie. pairs of each note type, or a mix such as one tap note and one long note) Tap notes and long notes were only played using the two middle circles, jump notes began on the middle two but would jump to either the right or left two circles (except for Carnival Mode). Notes could either be considered Perfect, Good, Bad or Miss(ed). If notes were bad or missed they would break the players note chain (another factor affecting the end score of the live). After clicking the gray button to continue players would then be presented with the live stage and after a countdown of three the song would begin. Players could adjust the sound levels for the live by pressing the pause icon at the top right hand corner of the screen. The first line adjusted the music volume, the second adjusted the volume of the tap sound effect (the grey sound icon allowed it to be muted entirely), and the third line adjusted the voice volume for the unit members. These features, and other more in-depth live related settings, could also be changed from the settings menu under "Others". From this pause menu pressing the yellow button would return the player to the live while the red allowed the player to quit (not an option in the tutorial). Category:TSUKINO PARADISE Category:TSUKIPARA Guides Category:Guide